Умибозу
Этимология названия *Умибозу дословно переводится как "морской монах". Мифология Умибозу — дух в японском фольклоре, который, как говорится в легендах, обитает в океане и опрокидывает судно любого, кто смеет говорить с ним (так как любое обращённое к нему слово воспринимают как оскорбление). Имя этого духа, которое объединяет иероглифы, обозначающие «море» и «буддистский монах», связано с тем фактом, что по легенде умибозу обладает большой круглой головой, напоминающей бритые головы буддистских монахов. В других легендах они — огромные ёкаи (призраки), которыми становятся жертвы кораблекрушений и погибшие рыбаки. Они являются монахами-утопленниками, поэтому имеют бритую голову и, как правило, выглядят молящимися. Об умибозу в мифологии сообщается как об имеющем серое или чёрное, подобное облаку туловище и щупальцеподобные конечности. Согласно одной истории, если умибозу сердит, он требует, чтобы команда выкатила на палубу бочку, которую он заполнит морской водой, после чего утопит их корабль. Чтобы избежать этой судьбы, необходимо дать ему бездонную бочку. Эта народная легенда, вероятно, связана с другой японской традицией, которая говорит, что души людей, у которых нет никого, чтобы заботиться об их могилах, находят убежище в море. Облик In the early Edo period scroll Bakemono no e, umibōzu is shown to have a shaved, smooth head and appears to be all black but it also looks like a mix between a dog and possibly a sea serpent and an octopus (see image). Its arms end in what resembles hand made up of five tentacle-like appendages constituting a hand. It also has a longer body with fins running down its spine as the lower body disappears underwater, once again obscuring our view of its lower body and continuing the mystery of what its lower body looks like. Similar to most legends, the eyes are opened wide and it is smiling. There are two tentacle-like appendages coming from its face which could be feelers of some sort. This is the only occurrence of these feelers and they do not appear in any other legends or accounts. The presence or sighting of an umibōzu is widespread and not an uncommon occurrence. Physically, it is often represented as a large, black humanoid figure which only ever rises from the ocean to about its waist, never revealing its lower half. According to most accounts, no one knows what the lower half of an umibōzu looks like and thus this figure is shrouded in mystery. Some posit it has tentacles like an octopus while others suggest it is purely humanoid and has two legs like the monks and Buddhas it resembles. The humanoid figure generally appears to be up to 10 meters tall, but can come in a variety of sizes. The sheer size of the yōkai helps it to drown the sailors and break the ships it comes upon in the seas. Some stories claim an umibōzu can break a ship in half with its hands or by swinging its arms. The body is jet black like that of a shadow with a shaved, smooth head like those of the monks and Buddhas of Japan. This is the only tie to Buddhism or any type of religion in most umibōzu legends which seems strange. Normally, if a yōkai looks a certain way it is to accomplish something specific to the spirit but umibōzu seems to have no ties to Buddhism in anything beyond its appearance. Some accounts suggest umibōzu appear to be praying and constantly smiling while their two, round eyes are opened wide in a constant stare. One common theme in every account is the eyes which seem to pierce the sailors and stands out in stark contrast with the black void of its skin. Some accounts suggest umibōzu has two arms like a human and others suggest they resemble tentacles like that of an octopus. Проявления Umibōzu always appear only in the ocean, usually during peaceful waters and fair weather. These fair conditions would normally put the sailors at ease as they are literally “sailing on smooth waters” but the possible presence of a malicious spirit put many sailors on edge in these times of peaceful sailing. Upon its sudden rising from the ocean, causing waves and sometimes flipping ships or breaking them with its emergence, umibōzu is accompanied by the winds begin to blow and waves toss the ship about. The appearance of an umibōzu alone causes this dramatic shift in weather which puts any ship in immediate peril, not only from being capsized by the waves but also from being crushed by the yōkai. This could be a mixing of the funa yūrei legends which suggests these yokai appear during storms at sea. With very few first person sightings which are recorded or passed on, umibōzu tends to have characteristics with other yōkai. Similar to the funa yūrei, umibōzu either breaks the ship with its arms or it demands a barrel from the sailors which it consequently uses to drown the sailors by scooping up water and dumping it into the ships deck6. Funa yūrei use ladles to drown sailors in some Japanese legends while some accounts of umibōzu claim it appears with a ladle for the same purpose. The only way to escape from an umibōzu safely is to give it a bottomless barrel, such that it cannot scoop up water, thereby giving the sailors a chance to escape. While it is confused and attempting to scoop up the water in a futile effort, the sailors have just enough time to sail away to safety. The yōkai seems to be foolish in the way it does not understand why it cannot scoop water with the bottomless barrel, possibly showing the superiority of humans over yōkai in general. Normally, a chance encounter with umibōzu is deadly for all and as such there are very few instances of first-person accounts of an umibōzu encounter. Any survivors of such an encounter are due to their giving a bottomless barrel or if there were a shipwreck survivor adrift in the ocean who washed ashore. Usually called the "sea monk" (umi means sea and bōzu means monk), umibōzu has no ties to religion in any of its actions or sightings. Victims of this yōkai are random and have no ties to any action or belief. Sailors who were attacked were of no specific sect or religion as they are only ever described as pitiable sailors, the victims of an attack. В популярной культуре *Традиционный фольклорный Умибодзу появляется во второй части сюжетной арки аниме «Mononoke», продолжении аниме-сборника японских ужасов «Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales», которые представляют собой сочетание традиционных сказок, пьес театра Кабуки и анимированных версий печатных гравюр XIX века, пересказывающих классические истории о призраках. *В манге Сигэру Мидзуки "GeGeGe no Kitarou" появляется Умибодзу. *В филлере аниме-сериала «Наруто» (172 эпизод) Умибодзу появляется как одно из призываемых существ (Морской Босс). Там он представлен как создание, полностью состоящее из воды, соединённой чакрой. Основным методом атаки являлся захват цели и утопление её в водоёме. *In the anime 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother, episode 17-The Party for Equator (1976), Marco is fishing to catch a 'sea bonze'. *Although not a main character, several Umibozu were seen in the fight against the demon in Great Yokai War. *В Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, 18-м сезоне сериала Super Sentai, Умибодзу появляется в качестве одного из рядовых монстров. *Umi-Bozu is a sub-boss in the arcade video game The Ocean Hunter. Umi-Bozu appear as a giant octopus that can become invisible. *В манге и аниме "One Piece. Большой куш", в конце сюжетной саги «Триллер Барк» (том 50, глава 490), когда команда главного персонажа выплывает из Флорианского Треугольника, в тумане появляются гигантские таинственные тени, среди которых видны глаза – это, как считают многие, и есть Умибозу. Другой персонаж этого произведения, по имени "Вадацуми" немного напоминает Умибозу. Вадацуми также носит прозвище великий монах, и его ошибочно приняли за Умибозу. *Питомец Ицуки, Ураотоко, в одной из серий YuYu Hakusho, показывает поразительное сходство с Умибодзу *In the anime and manga comic City Hunter, Umibozu is a big strong bald character. *The manga Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin depicts the strongest dog of Japan, 'Benizakura', who's nicknamed 'Umibōzu' due to the champion's loss of its both ears and therefore resembling the sea monster. *The anime Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex features an elite MSDF special forces unit nicknamed 'Umibozu', wearing dark grey armor and fielding high-end armorsuits. *In the anime adaptation of Hanayamata, the character Masaru Ōfuna, a yosakoi goods store owner, is nicknamed 'Umibozu' because of his shaved head. *Имя Умибозу в аниме Gintama носит отец Кагуры, чьё сходство с этим ёкай усиливается лысой головой. *The Waterwraith from Pikmin 2 and the Plasm Wraith from Pikmin 3, both called "Amebouzu" in Japan, have a liquid, translucent form that can not be harmed and chase after the player. *The Umibozu appears in Yo-kai Watch with its English dub name being Swosh. It is depicted as a recolored version of Dromp (the English dub name for Daidarabotchi). *In the anime and manga Lovely Complex, Umibōzu is popular hip hop artist, whose music is characterized by angry lyrics, rough syncopated beats, and socio-political commentary. *В игре "Nioh" данный дух является одним из боссов, которого необходимо одолеть для прохождения игры. *Umi Bozu is Monster in My Pocket #118. *In the Visual Novel Kajiri Kamui Kagura, an expedition crossing the ocean to the eastern side of Japan encounters a spirit resembling an Umibouzu which tries to capsize their fleet. Галерея Умибозу1.jpg Умибозу2.jpg Умибозу3.jpg Умибозу4.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Ёкаи Категория:Великаны Категория:Духи Категория:Азиатская мифология Категория:Японская мифология Категория:Недописанные статьи